Editing Guidelines for Majitora!
EDITING GUIDELINES FOR MAJITORA! EDITING GUIDELINES by CuteDress&TwinPonytails---Admin and B'crat for the Majitora! Wiki The Admin reserves the right, but does not assume any obligation, in its sole and absolute discretion to review, edit, displace, move, or remove any material posted on the Majitora! Wiki. *By editing for the first time, or by repeated editing, you agree to be bound by these guidelines, as well as the necessary decisions and judgement of the Admin and B'crat. Due to the mature content of this wiki, dealing with the transitioning of a transgender person from their perceived birth gender of a male, to their correct gender of a cute, female teenager, no one under the age of 18 may edit on this wiki. Underage ones who violate this requirement will be immediately banned. * As determined by prudent editing policies, and effective Sept 7, 2019, all people who edit or contribute to this Wiki, Majitora!, wherein I am the Adoptee, Admin, and B'crat, should have their Majitora! Profiles filled out, to a reasonable degree, with suitable information, including, but not limited to, an avatar, your location, basic information about yourself, and possibly your interests. Coming to this wiki with zero information, no avatar, everything blank, and with no idea who you are, is rude and unprofessional. It also makes you look like a sockpuppet, who needs to be immediately banned ! Your info doesn't have to be much, but editing this wiki where everything about yourself and your profile is left blank, just looks awful, IMO. Please take pride in your wiki membership and editing privileges, and provide a brief account of yourself. If you are not able to successfully edit your own profile, how can you be in a position to successfully edit this very specialized wiki ? Not adhering to this guideline may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wiki. Standards of Written English to be Used * This wiki is an English language wiki, with the vast majority of information presented in English. As such, editing on Majitora! must be done with a proper understanding and execution of English writing skills. Understandable English word usage and sentence structure, along with other features of the English language, must be at the High School Graduate level, or better. If written English is difficult for you, and your efforts are not up to this standard, it may be that you need to upgrade your English language skills, so that you can return and edit properly. Sub-standard English usage will be corrected and upgraded to an acceptable level, however, that is not an endorsement of such poor quality English usage. Not adhering to this guideline, including continued use of sub-standard English, may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wiki. Additional Guidelines The Admin and B'cat reserves the right to revise, modify, alter, or otherwise change the Editing Guidelines at anytime and without notice. By continuing to edit on the Majitora! Wiki, you agree to be bound by any revisions to the Editing Guidelines. Prejudicial comments against a person's gender identity or gender expression, ( regardless if they are a live human, a fictional character, or an anime character ) , are not permitted. Continued disrespectful comments and attitudes to transgender people, up to and including, but not limited to, constant mis-gendering the individual's correct gender identity and/or gender expression, will result in immediate disciplinary action(s), up to and including banning. Identification of character's gender identity and/or gender expression is at the sole discretion of the Admin of this wiki, and not open to any discussion or challenge. People editing on this wiki should be able to source any and all of what they post from a canonical or official source that is the subject of this wiki, be it anime, manga, or wikipedia. Although this wiki was created to be a fanon wiki, allowing for the use of commentary and opinion in the text of the chapter descriptions and character profiles, the posting of questionable commentary, opinion, conjecture, personal bias, alternate viewpoints, questionable factoids, and the like, should not be placed in the canonical text of this wiki. Any text posted in Commentary and Opinion sections must state the author of such text, or it will be removed. No anonymous posting whatsoever. If your post or text is challenged by the Admin, you must revel the official source of your information, or it will be removed, even if it is in Commentary and Opinion section. Repeated violations of this guideline may result in being banned. New and inexperienced editors should realize that it takes a degree of maturity to be able to edit this wiki, since this wiki deals with the often misunderstood subject of transgender persons who transition to their correct gender. Editors who rip into the text with massive deletions of useful information, do deliberate reworking of good, sound text, and seem to always be forcing their peculiar or foreign writing style onto the narratives, will be perceived as knowingly or unknowingly attempting to commit literary mischief, and gives credit to a supposition of imminent defacement or vandalism. If such situations are perceived, sections of this wiki, or the entire wiki may go on lockdown, preventing any editing at all until the problematic situations have passed. The Admin will have sole authority of judgement as when to lockdown, or to unlock this wiki. Editors who contribute nothing to the community, who consistently divert productive discourse, and who frequently initiate or perpetuate strife, constantly misgender characters, argue over transgender issues, and who commit defacement or vandalism of any kind, will be considered by The Admin as undermining the mission and purpose of the Majitora! Wiki, and will be banned. Editors or visitors who commit infractions of the above rules will be informed of their indiscretion and politely asked to upgrade their writing skills, or to cease and desist the offensive behavior. Repeated infractions may lead to banning. Banning is at the sole discretion of the Admin and B'crat, and not open or subject to any appeal or judicial review. CuteDress&TwinPonytails---Admin and B'crat of the Majitora! Wiki Sept 7, 2019 Category:Editing Guidelines